Another Lestrange
by Darth Mike
Summary: Brought over from Wattpad after being Discontinued. In which Harry Potter is the Master of Death and has lived thousands of different lives. On this life, Harry gets reborn as the son of a less insane Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. (On Hold)
1. Acknowledgement

Hello Readers, first off, I would like everyone to know that this story was Discontinued by an author from WattPad with the name of "**Shittyshitaki**" and I asked them for permission to write it on this site, and will add a few of my own words. Also, I want all to know that this is Fan-made and I don't own anything from the Wizarding World, J.K Rowling does.

This story was inspired from another story with a different name as you will recognize some parts of it, but know this, it was written from another writer with different characters, and a different plot. So please, bear with me as I also am in college and will have times where I will be unable to complete the story. I really do apologize in advance for the times I won't be doing anything.


	2. Prologue

"Hello again Master, I must say, you put rather an exciting show in this life" said Death to Harry Potter.

"Of course, Death, I have gotten bored of living a normal life, so I thought to myself, why not try a reckless life?" explained Harry as he sat with Death.

"A very interesting thought to have Master" explained Death.

"You think so Death? I found it quite a weird thought, after all, preferring a reckless life over a normal one is a very stupid decision." explained Harry as he explained to Death his thoughts.

"But you must've have been with all the normal lives after your very interesting first? said Death.

"I was sometimes…Other times I am just grateful for having a family to love and care for. Life has been very mean and has given me a horrible life the first time around." Explain Harry.

"She has a weird way of doing things sometimes Master" said Death as he agreed with his Master about Life.

"Life doesn't have a gender Death, and neither do you" said Harry.

"But we prefer to choose a gender. I feel more male and she feels more female" said Death as he explained to Harry his reasoning.

"Interesting. Also, aren't you supposed to give me a new life Death? Has Life given you the body for me to take over" asked Harry.

"Oh, she has actually! This time you will be the son to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange." Explained Death.

"Will I end up being a Dark Lord like that other life" asked Harry.

"Depends on if you want to Master" answered Death.

"Good. Fate didn't give me a choice in that life. Quite annoying actually." Said Harry.

"I assure you Master, this life is better than the last." Said Death.

"You say that every time Death" said Harry.

"But I mean it now" said Death.

"I hope so…" said Harry.

"That's nice Master. Oh look, your time as come. Make this life interesting will you Master? All of us are viewing your life and want to see some interesting parts." Said Death after hearing a loud thong signaling that it was time to send Harry Potter to a different life.

"Of course, Death. Chaos should help me in that category." Said Harry.

"Have fun Master and see you until your next death." Said Death as he watched his Master standing up.

"See ya Death!" explained Harry before disappearing to his new life.

And with that, the Master of Death disappeared from the afterlife and appeared into the womb of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

**Please review when you can and let me know what you think..First time co-writing this with another author.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Like in beginning, I do not own Harry Potter and Co, Mrs. Rowling does.**

**Destiny is made up of different entity's:**

**Death (Male)**

**Life (Female)**

**Chaos (Male)**

**Luck (Female and Minor)**

**Chance (Second Minor character and Male)**

**Fate (Female)**

**Intelligence (Female)**

**Memory (Female and is a third minor character)**

* * *

"Push Bella, Push!" A frantic Narcissa urged. Screams erupted and a sweaty woman was pushing an actual living being out of her womb. Not a good thing to think about.

"I will _kill _Rodolphus once this baby is out of my womb!" Bellatrix snarled. A contraction washed over letting another scream come out. Narcissa winced. She did not want to be in Rodolphus's shoes right now. Poor guy. Bellatrix groaned as she heard the Doctor yelling out that they could see the head. Narcissa sighed. Hopefully, when she gives birth, it won't be so bad. Hopefully.

**TIME SKIP**

A cry was heard. Bellatrix cried out in relief. Narcissa squealed at the sight of the baby – _He looks so cute Bella! _(though the baby looked more like a shriveled-up grape – a raisin if you may, then a baby) – and Rodolphus came crashing into the room, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Where's my boy? Where's the heir of the Lestrange family?" Rodolphus asked. Since Bellatrix felt calmer, she did not want to kill her husband physically (she glared at him instead and being glared at by your wife that just given birth to your child is the equivalent of dying.) Rodolphus shuddered.

"He is with his mother. Also, a question Lord and Lady Lestrange, what would you like your child to be called?" A nursed asked, ready to write the birth certificate.

"Rigel Cygnus Lestrange", Bellatrix said hoarsely. Rigel was a constellation (the tradition of the Blacks) and started with an R (the tradition of the Lestranges). Rodolphus frowned a little.

"Why not Hyperion?" Rodolphus asked. Bellatrix glared at him again. Rodolphus sighed as he saw his wife glaring at him.

"I wanted a name that would carry out both of our name traditions. Do you want to change it?" Bellatrix said, her tone of voice changed to a challenging tone when she neared the end of her sentence. Rodolphus thought for a moment. Hyperion was a good name, but wouldn't it be nice to carry on the traditions? Rodolphus inwardly shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to have that name.

"Of course not Bella, that name is a proper name for the Lestrange Heir." Rodolphus assured his wife. Bellatrix smirked. She knew from the start that her husband would agree with her.

Harry – wait, Master of Death – wait no, damn it, _Rigel_ looked up at his parents lazily. This isn't a shocker. He had Voldemort and Bellatrix for parents in a past life (and Bellatrix raised her _daughter_ like she was a porcelain doll oddly enough while Voldemort acted as though she were a less annoying death eater, although much younger and much too innocent) after all. Rigel was curious of how he looked in this life. Every life he had, he had different looks, like when he was a muggleborn wizard, he was tall or when he was a pureblood witch, she was curvy. He didn't have to wait longer though, for his parents were talking about how he looked.

"Is it normal for a newborn to have an eye color already? Besides the newborn color blue or grey?" Rodolphus asked as he saw his son had his eye color, a deep blue.

"Also, should he have hair this early?" Bellatrix inquired. She knew that having a hair at birth signified a powerful child, but this was concerning. Her baby boy had a head full of curly thin (but it looked like it would be thick like the signature Black hair) hair that sprouted upwards. The doctor looked confused at that.

"This is rare Lady Lestrange, as newborns don't often have this much hair. Usually its in tufts but even that is in small amounts. It is quite possible that your child is going to be a powerful wizard. Also, to answer your question Lord Lestrange, babies that tend to show their eye color when they are newborns to two-weeks, are known to be quick-witted and intelligent", explained the Doctor. Bellatrix looked at her son with pride while Rodolphus smirked. This was interesting.

Rigel blinked. In all his past lives, Life had made him quite normal. So what happened now?

_"Chaos did it. He wanted to make you powerful so it would be easier to make other lives a living hell." _Life said. Rigel sighed. And here are the appearances of Destiny.

_HEY DUDE. I MADE YOU A SUPER POWERFUL WIZARD. COOL HUH?! _Yelled out Chaos. Aaah, Chaos. The member of Destiny that pulled pranks and basically made people angry at one another for fun.

_"Shut **up **Chaos. The poor child doesn't need a headache in the first moments of his life That would just be tragic. Also, I'm quite happy that I can be part of the main members since Chaos made you intelligent. Now I can make you seem less of an idiot!" _Intelligence said. She was a woman who knew what she wanted.

_"I know you love me Inny. I made you part of control because I looooove yooooouuu." _Chaos said. It was a known fact that Chaos was infatuated with Intelligence. Rigel grimaced. He didn't want a love story blooming in his head for the rest of his life.

_"Pay attention you fools. This might get more interesting." _Death said. But when was the first moments of life ever interesting? People forget theirs anyway.

"Hey Rabastan! Come and meet your nephew!" Rodolphus said. As soon as he said that, a man with shabby ebony hair and sparkling blue eyes came crashing in, startling baby Rigel in the process. Bellatrix held her breath. If this baby started crying, she will absolutely castrate Rabastan whether he liked it or not, after all, Rigel is her baby boy. But surprisingly, Rigel did not cry, instead, he blinked and stared at his uncle.

"Oh! He looks so much like Roddy, it isn't even funny! Oh, and looked at his hair, it looks like Bella's! He's gonna be a heartbreaker, I just know it", Rabastan said. Rigel felt a twitch in his left brow. This man sure did remind him of someone he knew (*cough* Chaos *cough*). Bellatrix sighed. Out of the two, Rabastan was the more…outgoing sibling whereas Rodolphus was secretive. It wouldn't be a shock if he ended up in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. But Rodolphus loved him anyway.

"Yeah, he does look like me. I could just imagine the way girls would stare at him. All lovey dovey and _starstruck_. Geddit? Because he's named after a star?" Although, Rodolphus did seem to have a funny bone somewhere in his body after all. Bellatrix's lips lifted to the side a little but Rabastan was laughing. Rigel could hear Chaos and Chance cackling in the background.

"Alright, well then, time for the Lady to take her rest and little Lord Rigel to be placed for blood tests", explained the Doctor. Rodolphus nodded while Rabastan smirked.

"Thank God that I'm not a woman. Popping out a small human out of your vagina must hurt", Rabastan said. Bellatrix sent a withering glare and Rabastan saw this, making him run out of the room as if the devil was on his heels. Chaos snickered at that. Rodolphus sighed and smiled softly to his wife.

"Rest well my dear", Rodolphus said and with that, he swiftly kissed Bellatrix on the head and walked out of the room. Bellatrix shook her head fondly and a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Why is it, Rigel, that I still feel like an insecure schoolgirl whenever your father compliments or flirts with me?" Bellatrix whispered to her son. Rigel looked up at his mother with unfazed blue eyes and closed them slowly. Bellatrix chuckled. "Even you don't know".

Meanwhile, Memory smirked as she stored the memory into the "Younger Years" category. Rigel was and is a boy with photographic memory…

* * *

**Please review when you can and let me know what you think..First time co-writing this with another author.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**In c****ase anyone forgets, I do not own Harry Potter and Co, J.K Rowling does.**

**Rigel is now 5 on this chapter as Time as skipped.**

**Also something you should know:**

**Rabastan is basically Brad Pitt reincarnated (My decision)**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

_"Wake up Rigel"_, Life said. Rigel yawned and stretched his arms, signifying that yes, he is alive. Rigel was very intelligent for his age, thanks to Intelligence, and was as good looking as his father. Unfortunately, that attracted unwanted attention such as Pansy Parkinson. That vile girl just couldn't just stop giving him that _lustful_ look. She was only 4 for Death's sake! Then, there was his younger cousin, Draco Malfoy, who was born a year younger than him. Both were so close, almost like they were brothers. The boy was snobbish, but with Rigel's help, he became slightly humbler. Thankfully, Rigel became like a role model for him. His uncle Lucius and aunt Narcissa were very fond of him. His uncle seemed to enjoy their witty conversations. Even his aunt loved when he came over. Apparently, Draco was easier to handle when he was around. Obviously, that boy always tries to prove to his older cousin that he doesn't need to be coddled by his own mother. Rigel was amused as he watched.

_"I'm awake. What's going to happen today?"_ Rigel asked. Usually, he wasn't really supposed to know anything, but in his past lives, he always managed to get his answers. Fate sighed.

_"Well...Draco is coming over and your parents are going to call over a tutor. Make sure that you do a huge burst of accidental magic so that way, they know you are a wizard. Although, when you were 1 years old, you made a huge accident burst...They should know by now...If not, oh well, don't do accidental magic then. Also, the Nott Family are coming over. Be sure not to drool. They say that their heir is so gorgeous, and since you are gay...Well, make sure you're not blushing ad you are only just 5 years old." _Fate informed and Rigel nodded. He has seen Theodore before. Maybe in this life, he might be more handsome? He was pretty much average looking in the past lives.

_"Not to fear, I made him look more attractive. You do need some love in this life anyways" _Life said.

_"Will your parents accept you being gay though?" _Death's raspy voice was heard. Rigel paled at that. What if they didn't accept?! They are pureblood wizards and witches after all...

_"Calm down. You will find out soon enough. Unfortunately, I am unable to find out what happens into the future for the choices your making and decide it. It's a little hazy." _Fate sighed. Rigel sighed.

_"Maybe, with a little bit of luck, you might be accepted. Since you have me on your side!" _Luck said in her soft and floaty voice. Hearing her speak, she reminded Rigel of Luna Lovegood. Someone who had the same voice as Luck. Chance chuckled. Without him, Rigel wouldn't bother to try in the future. After all, taking chances were the reason why people made discoveries. Intelligence sniffed as Chaos wiggled his eyebrows at her.

_"Stop it Chaos. It's unbecoming of you", _Intelligence reprimanded. Chaos shrugged. Rigel let another sighed.

_"Let's just get on with today, shall we?" _Rigel asked exasperatedly. Every member of Destiny nodded. Besides Memory, who was still sorting out the memories made just seconds before.

After Rigel woke up, he cleaned up and got dressed. He walked gracefully into the kitchen. Maybe there were still some leftover treacle tarts from dessert last night.

_"I doubt that the elves would let you eat something sweet for breakfast", _Death said. Rigel let out a scowled. While Death was right, it wouldn't really hurt to try. Chance shrugged. Maybe it'll work, maybe it won't. Intelligence shook her head. Death's master had a horrible sweet tooth. Soon, Rigel stepped foot into the kitchen and instead of being greeted by elves, Rigel saw his parents sitting at the table with teacups in their hands.

"Oh, hello dear! Your father and I have come to an agreement! You will start getting lessons on magic starting after breakfast! Don't worry dear, you will start with theory and then move on to practical next year. You will most likely be the smartest wizard in Hogwarts when you attend. Don't you doubt that", Bellatrix said. Rodolphus looked at this son in apology. Rigel sighed.

"Do I have to mother?" Rigel asked. Bellatrix huffed.

"Yes Rigel!" Bellatrix said. Rigel groaned. Yes, he loved learning, but did he really have to do it right now? Intelligence. Smirked. Finally, some work! Rigel grimaced. Intelligence is going to have way too much fun with this.

_"That's my girl! Go be smarty pants and use that magnificent brain of yours!" _Chaos cheered. Rigel's left eyebrow twitched. Add a very annoying Destiny member, and you will gain a headache. Rigel felt intelligence rub her temples. Someone is already annoying. Rodolphus smirked.

"I'll leave you to it son", he said. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Draco is coming over after your lessons", Bellatrix said after her husband left for work. "I expect you to deal with his annoyingness". Rigel frowned. It was a well-known inside joke in the family whenever he came over to visit. They decided who will take care of Draco through wizards' chess. Whoever lost between the three of them, had to take care of the young wizard. The results were hilarious. If Rodolphus lost, he would have to babysit Draco. Draco always looked around nervously as if Lord Voldemort would appear, which made sense if Rodolphus and Bellatrix were the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters. If Bellatrix lost, she would take Draco to Diagon Alley and make him go shopping with her. Draco usually tried to run away. But with Rigel, Draco blabbered away. Rigel always would have a headache afterwards. Bellatrix smirked. Oh, her son was going through hell and she loved it. But she was not as sadistic when he came to her son.

"Very well mother", Rigel said tiredly.

_"The tutor should be arriving by now…" _Fate said. Rigel nodded his head mentally. Bellatrix smiled at her son. He was an obedient child. Suddenly, a house elf appeared, Pit was his name.

"Pit be informing Young Master and Mistress that visitor be waiting." Pit said in his squeaky voice. Bellatrix nodded nonchalantly. Rigel grimaced inwardly.

_"Is it the tutor Fate?"_ Rigel asked. Fate nodded. Rigel sighed.

_"Who is it Pit?" _Bellatrix asked.

"The visitor tells he be a tutor Mistress Lestrange!" Pit said. Bellatrix perked up at this.

"How wonderful! Pit, send in the visitor", Bellatrix ordered. Pit nodded obediently and popped out of the room with a snap. Bellatrix turned to her son. "I expect you to be nice, ok? We don't need him to be scared away. Also, he goes by the name of Severus Snape. He's a professor at Hogwarts. Hopefully, you've heard of him, right?" Bellatrix said.

"Don't fret mother, I will be on my best behavior. And Severus Snape? I'm pretty sure he teaches potions, at least, that's what Uncle Rabastan told me, right? Also, mother, did you manage to robe Snape into this? He should be busy making tests instead of teaching a 5-year-old", Rigel asked. Bellatrix blinked. Yes, why had Severus agreed to teaching a 5-year-old? Also, is Rigel really a 5-year-old? With the questions forming in Bellatrix's head, she didn't notice Severus Snape enter the room.

"My Bella, you have seemed to have an intelligent son. And he is 5? That is incredible. Thank god all the inbreeding of your family didn't lead your son become something like Crabbe and Goyle's sons", Snape said. Rigel jumped. He didn't notice him there! Bellatrix turned around in her seat and glared at Snape.

"Well, that's something I am very thankful of. Also, why did you agree to teaching my son?" Bellatrix asked. Snape smirked.

"I've heard that Rigel is a prodigy. His first burst of accidental magic when he was just 1 years old is unheard of. Have you had many accidents like that?" Snape said. He completely dodged the question sent by his mother.

"Well sir, I have managed to at least control my magic a tiny bit. I still have tiny accidents here and there", Rigel answered. Snape and his mother seemed to be shocked by this. Well, Snape more than Bellatrix. His mother knew that he had tiny accidents here and there and have been worried that he had used up all his magic during the first burst. But she knew her son could do something like that. Snape didn't think it was possible for someone who was just 5, would control their magic. Bellatrix started to laugh.

"My, couldn't you have told me before? I would have liked to know when my _son_ controls his magic!" Bellatrix said. To think that she knew this now…Rigel shrugged.

"It just didn't come to mind mother", Rigel said dismissively. Bellatrix gaped.

"I'm your mother Rigel! I should know this stuff! Next time, when you control your magic, please tell me. I repeat, please tell me", Bellatrix said. Chaos, Luck and Chance gasped.

_"She said it twice!"_ The three said, shocked. Rigel tensed. Indeed, she said it twice. Maybe he should tell her?

_"She's your mother Rigel. Of course, you should tell her",_ Life said. Death nodded in agreement. Memory chuckled and stored the memory into the "Important Memories" section. Rigel sighed.

"Of course, mother, I shall tell you next time." Rigel replied with ease. Bellatrix smirked in victory. Snape rolled his eyes. Rigel acted like his Uncle Lucius when he was 'relaxed'. It made him uncomfortable. Did the child spend some of his time with his uncle? If he did…The boy would talk about politics for _fun_. Snape shivered. How awful. "Now sir, shouldn't we start the tutoring session?"

"Oh? Oh yes! Bella, do you have a specific room you want me to teach in?" Snape asked, startled. Rigel smirked. He had caught the strict professor off-guard! Bellatrix looked at her son.

"I trust my son enough to choose a suitable room. I will be taking my leave now. I am going shopping with my sister Narcissa", Bellatrix said. Snape's charcoal eyes widened. Is Bellatrix really this house-wifey when she wasn't on Death Eater duty? Snape sighed. This is getting weirder and weirder. Then another house-elf appeared, this name was Johan.

"Johan be announcing that Master Lestrange's brother be requesting to visit Young Master and Mistress! He be telling Johan he misses Young Master and Mistress", Johan said. Bellatrix sighed. Honestly, couldn't he leave them alone for a little while, at least?

"Tell him to enter Johan", Bellatrix said. Johan nodded and soon, Rabastan entered the room.

"Hello my dear family!" Rabastan said. Snape turned around and saw Rabastan. Rabastan smiled very creepily. "And Sevvy! How are you mu sexy potions Master?" Rabastan winked. Rigel snorted. Bellatrix sighed. Snape eyed the flirty man. My, he had certainly cleaned up. Usually his mask was on, but you could tell he was better looking than the average person. He looked similar to his twin, but his nose was much smaller, he had pouty lips and his face was soft and curved. Plus, he had a petite body. All in all, Rabastan was very feminine looking.

"I am not yours Rabastan. And **Do Not** call me 'Sevvy'. It is degrading", Snape said. Rabastan giggled.

"Why are you so cold to me Sevvy? I so love cold men! Your cold eyes can make me warm on the coldest of nights!" Rabastan swooned. Rigel bit his lip to keep him from laughing. Snape twitched awhile clenching his jaw. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Rab, Severus needs to teach Rigel, so please stop flirting and let your nephew learn", Bellatrix said, saving Snape in the process. Rabastan smirked.

"But of course! I shall see all of you soon!", Rabastan said right before blowing a kiss to Snape. Snape shuddered. Why him of all people? Rabastan strutted out of the room.

"How are cold eyes supposed to warm you?" Snape muttered, earning a snort from his pupil. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"I am going now. So, choose which room you like", Bellatrix said, and with that, she apparated** (1)** out. Snape looked at Rigel. He looked like a mini Rodolphus, but he had wavy hair, with deep blue eyes that seem to know all your darkest secrets. He also had a pointy nose…So yes, he definitely looks like his father in every way.

"Shall we get started now?" Rigel said. Snape nodded. They chose the library with Intelligence in the background beginning her work…

* * *

**1.) Since, Bellatrix is married to Rodolphus and became the Lady of the house, she is able to apparate in and out of the house along with her husband.**

* * *

**to Guest (Krabi): thank you for your compliment. I am trying my best as it's my first time doing this.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Again, in case anyone forgets, I do not own anything Harry Potter and Co. If I did, I would be so rich and have enough money to help my family.**

**Pronunciation for Rigel: Rye-gel**

**The only member of Destiny that takes care of Rigel the most, is Memory. **

* * *

It was after some time when Rigel and Professor Snape finished their lessons with each other. Right now, they're talking about Hogwarts.

"Sir, are there any ghosts at Hogwarts?" Rigel asked. Snape nodded.

"Indeed, there are. Why dd you want to know?" Snape asked. Out of all the questions that Snape was asked from his soon-to-be student, this was never one of them.

"Well, you see Sir, I have always been fascinated with ghosts ever since I saw one wondering the halls at the Parkinson manor. It was the ghost of Pansy's great-grandmother." Rigel answered. Snape blinked. One, but twice. 5-year-old boys are supposed to be fascinated with brooms. But Rigel is didn't. He was always different, but in a good way. It was refreshing to have Rigel around. Always.

"Interesting. You know Rigel, you are different," Snape stated. Rigel raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Is that a good thing sir?" Rigel inquired. Snape smirked.

"In a way, yes. It is a refreshing type of different. That usually is a good different," Snape said. Rigel nodded thoughtfully.

"Most people say the term unique," Rigel said making Snape chuckle.

"That term quite suits you," Snape added. Rigel smiled slightly. This was the first time he heard his professor laugh in any way. It was…Weird. A knock interrupted Rigel's thought. Snape turned to see the door open, revealing Bellatrix.

"I'm home! Oh, you're still here Severus? How lovely. Rigel, the Notts are coming over for some tea, so please behave okay dear?", Bellatrix rambled. Rigel blinked.

"Hello Mother, Welcome back. And yes, I will behave. Also, Snape has stayed with me because I was lonely," Rigel said. Snape nodded along with whatever he said, not knowing what to do. Is Bellatrix this…Relaxed when she wasn't on duty? Bellatrix smiled.

"That's nice of you Severus. You may leave if you wish. I don't mind if you stay a little longer, but Rab might be overjoyed with you staying. He is coming over for tea as well." Bellatrix said. Snape smiled tightly at the mention of Rabastan.

"I have some papers to mark Bella, but thank you for your offer," Snape said. Rigel smirked. Bellatrix smiled knowingly. Snape frowned and walked towards the exit. "Have a nice day Bella and to you as well Rigel."

**Time Skip**

Rigel is seen siting under an oak tree staring at his younger cousin with a bored look. Right now, Draco was chasing birds around the garden. His delighted squeals could be heard from where the Lestrange heir was sitting at. How could one be so loud? Life smiled at the scene. Draco was so…innocent in this life. He said muggleborns instead of mudbloods too. What happened that made him so…Racist?

_"Never mind that Rigel. It just might have been Lucius corrupting his mind. Maybe since you're alive. Lucius refrained from doing that since he is so busy spoiling his own son, then talking to you," _Luck said. She and Life were the only ones paying attention at this moment. The others were playing UNO and apparently, Chance won, much to the dismay of the others. Chao's shouts of _'HE CHEATED' _were heard. Rigel's left eye twitched like it usually does whenever he was annoyed. Couldn't they be a lot quieter? Ugh, the things that he had to go through while being the Master of Death.

_"Sorry Master," _Death said. Rigel rolled his eyes mentally. Why did they have to be so weird? Memory sighed and stored the memory of Draco into the '_Relatives Cousins Draco Malfoy'_ category. It was a hard job keeping track of his memories. Especially when you had to take care of a photographic memory. Memory had to agree with Death's master through. Pushing up his glasses, Memory continued to clean up some categories. Rigel was interrupted as he heard his name being called.

"Ry! Ry! Mother said to go in Now! We have company!" Draco said. His voice was so childish and yet, so innocent. It was weird to hear. Rigel looked up and smiled.

"You can go in Dray, I'll come back in shortly," Rigel told his young cousin. Draco giggled. Rigel was always lagging. Draco smiled up at his older cousin.

"Ok! See you Ry!" Draco said. His voice held admiration for the older boy. Rigel smiled. This Draco was so…Different.

_"You said that already"_ Death stated. Rigel rolled his eyes inwardly. Death chuckled. Rigel headed down the path that leads to the manor. The Notts have arrived. Rigel smiled. This is going to be very interesting.

**Time Sip**

Rigel stared at the scene before him. His mother was chatting to Lady Nott and his aunt Narcissa, while Lord Nott was making small chat with his Uncle Rabastan. He father was nowhere to be seen and a young boy with brown hair with brown eyes, was standing against the wall, looking helplessly at Draco as the boy pined for his mother's attention. The boy looked…Feminine. Odd. The boy had pouty lips, and looked small, almost doll like. His eyes were round and innocent looking with skin so soft looking and was a little tanned. Rigel was blown away.

_"He's so cute!" _Rigel gushed. Death smirked as Life face palmed.

_"I told you not to blush! But I guess giving early signs would make your parents more acceptable of your…Queer behavior."_ Life said. Rigel shrugged helplessly at Life. The boy, Theodore, was good-looking at this age. Rigel smirked slightly as he walked towards the other boy, hoping that Theo was gay.

Theo heard footsteps approach him and looked up. His eyes widened. This boy was gorgeous! His hair was wavy, thick, black and soft looking, framing his face perfectly. It looked like a pixie cut with a side fringe, covering his right eye or his left a little. That lead Theo to stare into his eyes. Those eyes were hypnotizing. A dark ocean blue with skin looking like a pale ivory. Why is this guy so pretty?

"Hello! I'm Rigel! What's your name?" Rigel said. His voice was childish but still slightly mature. It was annoying to not have an adult voice. Theo smiled shyly.

"Hi, I'm Theodore, but you can call me Theo," Theo said quietly. Rigel smiled but inside, he was squealing.

_"He's so adorable" _Rigel said. All of Destiny sighed. This always happened.

"So, how old are you?" Rigel asked. Theo looked up.

"I'm Five," the shy boy said making Rigel nod.

"Same here!" Rigel said excitedly.

_"Why is he born a year older than Draco?" _Rigel asked. Death just shrugged.

_"Ask Fate", _Death said making Rigel groan.

_"To spice things up I guess", _Life answered. Rigel's left eyebrow twitched. Why do it then if it had no purpose? Theo smiled softly. Someone who was the same age as him! Rigel spotted a wizards chess board.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Rigel asked the smaller boy. Theo nodded happily. He loved chess. "Well then, come with me!"


	6. Chapter 4

Rigel and Theo played different games of chess, letting Draco watch, or play. Sometimes Draco wouldn't, preferring to snack on some pizza bites** (1)**. Rigel won most of the games** (2) **while Theo won a couple. Now, the three young heirs are sitting near the same oak tree that Rigel was before, nibbling on some ham and cheese sandwiches, while sipping on cold butterbeer. Draco is heard making random jokes making Rigel laugh. Theo stared at the scene before him. Rigel and Draco seemed to be the perfect sons, heirs, and purebloods. They were what every young pureblood wanted to be. Theo couldn't help feeling a tiny bit jealous, when Rigel's mother and lady Malfoy came to check up on their sons. His mother never pays much attention to him. Not even when he first had his first burst of accidental magic, when he was just 3 years old. His father likes to spoil him though. Weirdly enough. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone fixing up his hair.

"Honestly Theo dear, your hair needs to be neater," Bellatrix said. Theo blinked. Why did she have to do that? "Come on, Rigel and Draco are waiting for you in the drawing room. They're getting ready to play quidditch. Do you play quidditch Theo?"

"N-No Lady Lestrange. I rather watch on the sidelines.", Theo murmured. Bellatrix smiled. He was such a polite a boy and adorable too. She just couldn't help but pamper Theo like she does to her son.

"Hmm…Ok dear, whatever you say. Oh, call me Bella or Auntie Bella, I find that Lady prefix makes me sound old" Bellatrix said making Theo slowly nod slowly.

"Ok…Auntie Bella", Theo said, testing out the name. He found that I was quite soothing saying her name, it gave him a nice feeling. Bellatrix smiled and held out her hand. Theo eyed it curiously before taking it and walked besides her towards the waiting room. Michelle Nott **(3) **stared at her son through the window as she stood in front of it. He was such a small boy, Michelle sighed. She did love her son, but as her own parents rarely paid attention to her, she does not know how to show her feelings. Guilt bubbled up in her chest when she saw her on holding hands with Bellatrix and smiling. To her, they looked like a mother and son. Michelle bit her lip. She didn't bother celebrating as well, when her son had his first burst of accidental magic as well…All of that was going to change. She decided that she will start paying more attention to her son and love him, except, it won't really be that simple, as it is hard for Michelle to show any emotion. She didn't even show love for her husband, until there 2nd year of courting each other. Alexander Nott knew that and yet, he still loved her. It warmed Michelle's supposedly cold heart. But if she really does love her son that much, she would start trying.

Bellatrix stared at the woman before her. Michelle Nott had a blank face on her but was staring back at her son with so much love. Bellatrix knew how hard it was for her to act on her feelings, especially when it comes to love. Theo saw his mother and clung to her. He only just wanted some affection from his mother after all.

"Mama, my birthday is next month", Theo whispered. Michelle let out a soft smile as she knew that.

"I know that Theo. Tell me, what would you like to have as a present?" Michelle asked. Theo stared wide-eyed at his mother surprised as he knew that his father always asked that. Michelle felt the same guilt building up as his reaction was of disbelief.

"I'd like whatever you give to me, mama", Theo said. Michelle smiled. This time soft and Theo could see it. His mother had a nice smile. "You should smile more mama". Michelle chuckled as her boy was so sweet.

"I should? Well, okay then", Michelle said softly. Theo giggled as she said that. To the side, Bellatrix smiled.

"I will go see my son now", Bellatrix said before turning around. She doubt Michelle had heard her over Theo's sweet laughter. But it was at least good to let her know.

Theo smiled as he let his mother carry him back to the drawing room. She was definitely warming up to him again.

"I love you mama", Theo said quietly. Michelle stared at her son in shock before melting into happiness.

"I-I love you too Theo", Michelle stuttered out as she knew how hard it was for her to say those words. After all, she managed it perfectly as she really does love her son. Theo giggled happily as his mama loves him!

Rigel looked at the mother and son. Mostly at the son, but who wouldn't after all (after all, he did have a tiny crush on the boy)?

"I will be in the garden if you need me", Michelle said. Theo nodded.

"Of course, Lady Nott", Rigel said. It really does help a lot when you were polite. Michele smiled as she saw that Rigel was such a nice boy. The perfect pureblooded heir. She looked over to her son. The son that she loves the most. She then turned and headed to the garden. Theo stared after her thinking on how his mother could sometimes be confusing at time. He stared at Rigel also thinking, how is he so polite and so advancing when speaking. He was only five! Rigel raised an eyebrow at Theo. Theo stuck out his tongue childishly. Rigel grinned and crossed his eyes. Theo snorted with laughter watching him. Draco saw and stared at them with mild curiosity but was soon vanished when laughter began erupting in the gardens. The youngest boy of the three looked down the window to see all three ladies laughing and giggling. He was surprised when he heard Lady Nott laughing as if she didn't have a care in the world. It was unnerving for the small boy.

"Hey check this out Ry, Theo! Lady Nott is laughing like a schoolgirl!" Draco called out to the two as he turned from looking out the window. Rigel and Theo stopped their face contest and rushed to the window to see. And yes, Lady Nott was laughing.

_"Would you look at that. Miss strict-boring-and-mean is laughing! Who made a terrible joke this time?" _Chaos jeered. Intelligence smacked the mischief maker upside his head. Chaos rubbed his head pouting.

_"That's just rude Chaos, even if she can't hear you, that was still rude", _Luck admonished. Chaos rolled his eyes and sighed. Death smirked. Chaos really was an idiot, and everyone knows it. Except the said idiot himself. That's another bullet point for why he's an idiot. Memory snorted softly and stored the memory of Lady Nott laughing in _'Family Friends Mother's Friends Lady Michelle Nott'_. This was a good memory to keep in the _'Interesting and Weird Moments'_ category, and so, Memory did just that. Chance stared at Memory as she stored the memory he then shrugged and turned away. Rigel sighed. Why do these guys have to cause a ruckus? At least he could tell Chaos is doing his job well. But no, that will inflate his already too big ego. Rigel turned away from the window and stared at the brooms. Redstars, they were called, made by the Comet Trading Company. It was the latest style, though Rigel missed his Firebolt. Draco turned to the direction Rigel was looking at and smirked. Rigel loved to fly, especially when flying was used to play quidditch. Theo continued to stare at his mother with awe. The young boy has never seen his mom so happy before, besides then looking at her in pictures when she was younger. Theo was quite happy to see his mom laughing. He felt a tap on his shoulder, thus interrupting his thoughts.

"We're going down to the quidditch pitch now, you could come with us and watch if you like to", Rigel said softly. Theo bit his lip a little and nodded. Rigel smiled and rushed out to calm Draco who was rushing him and yelling out to hurry up. They blinked at how fast the boy ran. It was abnormally fast, but Theo guessed that he had many more surprises in stored…

* * *

**1.) Since he was thought by Ronald Weasley in his first life, he knows how to play chess very well.**

**2.) I chose this for a snack as I used to love getting this in Publix all the time.**

**3.) Since I don't remember J.K. Rowling ever mentioning about the Nott's mother, I decided to come up with my own.**

**May have to stop right here for now as i am about to head out for a bit to class.**

**Also to Zurver: I am sorry but since its my story, I can do anything I like but thank you for your review.**

**To Krabi: Glad you like it :D**

**Will continue this story in a few hours as only came on to check messages and reviews.**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Like I said in the last chapter, I don't own Harry Potter and Co.**

**Will be starting this chapter now as I had left class a few minutes earlier to finish Chapter 4 and begin on this one.**

**This chapter will be a time skip and will follow their first year at Hogwarts.**

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

In front of the Hogwarts express train, wizards and witches were seen crying and hugging their children knowing they won't be seeing them for months. The Lestranges and Notts however, were silently exchanging goodbyes. Michelle had tears in her eyes as she hugged her son. Theo smiled softly as he buried his face into her neck. Alexander Nott looked down at his son with pride. With the Lestranges, Bellatrix was full-blown smirking and muttering about how her son was going to wreck Hogwarts. Rodolphus was smirking too but was less noticeable. Rigel on the other hand, looked at his mother with a bored look, but if you looked close enough, you would see that he had a little fondness in his eyes.

"Mother, people are staring. You should calm down, I think that poor witch over there is getting a little more than wary since you're muttering to yourself", Rigel whispered to his mother. Bellatrix rolled her eyes but patted her son's head. Rodolphus chuckled a little bit at his son's words. People were indeed looking over at the family warily. It was known that the Lestranges were supporters of the Dark Lord, but since they donated money to St. Mungo's and some charities, they were deemed fine in the Ministry's eyes. It was also known, that the Lestrange Heir was powerful. His magic crackled at times, and honestly it scared many parents. Why was this child so powerful? Will the Dark grow more powerful because of him? Many kids were beginning to board the train now, even Theo was waiting for Rigel to get on.

"I need to get on the train now, Mother, Father. I'll see you both soon", Rigel muttered. Bellatrix smirked.

"Bring them hell on them my son", Bellatrix replied. Rodolphus rolled his eyes and smoothed his son's hair.

"Have fun and don't get caught when you are breaking rules", Rodolphus said quietly. Rigel smirked in reply and nodded. The Lestrange Heir hopped on the train and waved bye to his parents.

"I'll miss you both! Tell uncle Rab that I'll miss him too!" He yelled. His voice was so powerful and loud, it carried through the entire station. A certain ginger haired girl blushed lightly at the sound of the voice and turned to the source of said voice. That light blush then turned into a firetruck red when she saw him…

**TIME SKIP**

_"Why do Hogwarts students always have to be so noisy?" _Death muttered as he watched everything through his master's eyes. Life sighed quietly. It was always like this, watching everything and everyone through Rigel' eyes while the others were snoring away. They weren't even supposed to be sleeping! Except for Memory, who was too busy shelving and rearranging memories to even pay attention to the noisy children. Rigel silently agreed with Death. Even though, he was in an eleven-year-old's body, he still was thousands of years old, and he still hates noisy kids. Luckily, his parents didn't bother having more kids after they had Rigel. Rigel didn't mind one bit as he his want for more siblings diminished after he realized how annoying they were. But he wouldn't mind having (nice) cousins occasionally. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. And of course, it was Theo, who looked quite nervous being around this many people.

"Rigel! Where are you?!" Theo called out. Older students looked at him with uncertainty, they knew he was the son of a supposed Death Eater, who name was Alexander Nott. Younger students even looked at him with fear as they knew as well, everyone knew. But, when they saw who he was calling to, they became more wary and afraid. Rigel Lestrange, who was the son of the two most powerful people, and supposed Death Eaters, was very well known and feared. The news of his first burst of accidental magic at the age of 1, spread like wildfire and soon, everyone knew. They had reasons to be afraid. Rigel sighed and walked towards to Theo.

"I'm here now, have you found a compartment?" Rigel asked. Theo nodded happily. Rigel smirked in thanks.

_"This school year shall be very interesting…"_ Death muttered. Memory tittered.

_"I agree…"_ Memory replied in her soft hoarse voice. Death smirked. So his friend is talking again…How interesting…

* * *

**Finally got to see Maleficent: The Mistress of Evil and I've got to say, that it was an awesome movie in my opinion, since i love the leader actress as well as Michelle Pfeiffer.**

* * *

**to the new reviewer that requested this chapter to be longer, I am trying to as it's been hard doing multiple things.**


	8. History of Destiny

**This chapter is not really part of the story, its just a little one-shot about the history of Destiny. You can skip this chapter if you don't feel like reading it.**

**One of my favorite members of Destiny, has been Death…What is yours?**

**In this chapter, it will reveal the history regarding of Fate.**

**This Chapter will contain the following information:**

**What he Destiny member's really look like.**

**Who knew each other before Destiny was started?**

**The real names of each Destiny members.**

**Let me know if you can guess who before it will be revealed at the end.**

* * *

Julian blinked his sharp blue eyes to adjust to the harsh light. _"Why must this place have so much bright lights?" _Julian thought, feeling annoyed. He did a double take. _"Where am I?" _He thought. Scanning his surroundings, Julian found the place rather plain. There was nothing in sight, not even furniture or any bland colors. Julian noticed that everything looked white. _"So, that's why its so blinding" _Julian thought to himself. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair. It seemed like a room with no walls, no ceilings, and no boundaries. It annoyed Julian very greatly. There was nothing to see, all in all it was boring. Then a thought struck him. _"Where's Adeline?" _Julian thought. The last time he saw her, was when they were exploring some forest searching for unicorns and were touching some weird eating utensil…Turned out that it was a portkey. Groaning in frustration, Julian wanted to die. Why did they touch it in the first place? Suddenly, he heard a shout for help…

A woman with blond hair, and brown eyes, snapped her head to the source of the noise. She woke up in the same place as well, but was 2 days ago** (1)**, Avita was looking for someone, anyone. She didn't care if it was a serial killer, all she wanted was some company as she hates being alone. Avita rejoiced at the fact that someone was here. Avita sprinted to the shout of help and found a small boy hugging a little girl. The boy looked up at her with gray eyes. The boy gently nudged the girl to look up. The girl slowly lifted her head of red hair, and eyes of green emeralds that were shiny with unshed tears. Avita had the urge to hug them both. She pushed the urge away as she started talking to them.

"Hello, I'm Avita. What's your name?" Avita said with a soothing voice, or she hoped it was, as her voice was hoarse from no use. The girl looked to the boy. The boy ruffled his brown hair a little.

"I'm Chase, and this girl is my friend, Felicity" the boy-Chase-answered. Avita nodded her head slowly.

"How old are you both?" Avita asked them. Hopefully, they were over the age of ten, as it would be concerning if they weren't.

"I'm 11 and Felicity is 10" Chase mumbled. Avita smiled softly, at least they weren't younger than ten. But why were thy so small? Felicity smiled shyly up at Avita. Suddenly, there was a thunder of footsteps.

Adeline, a short girl with blond hair, and light brown hazel eyes, bit her lips thoughtfully. If she was here, shouldn't Julian be here too? Adeline was surprisingly calm, but she was always calm. She suddenly heard a shout for help and slowly turned herself towards the sound. "_Funny, I never knew there were other people here as well" _Adeline thought. She slowly walked towards the shouts for help.

_What if it's a trap? _Adeline thought. She brushed the thought off. The shout came from the sound of a male child, so either the person who was shouting was a child, or they are extremely good at mimicking voices. She then heard footsteps. Adeline turned her head around and saw a guy who was tall and had ginger hair with soft blue eyes that shone with mischief. The tall guy looked down and smirked. Adeline felt herself raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**I wanted to apologize for everyone who has been waiting for an update since thanksgiving 2019 and/or Christmas 2019. I had been so stressed out with getting everything ready for those two holidays as well as for classes for Spring 2020 which i am currently attending now. I hope to finish this story by the end of this week or by next week.**


End file.
